GoAnimateLand/How to Visit
|-|CCAT Secured= |-|Multiple Issues= |-|Dead end= |-|Orphan= GoAnimateLand is a great place for a family vacation full of fun, imagination, and memories. But many who visit there seem to spend more money, time, and effort than they need to. Here is a guide to help you get the most of your money and time while having fun. #'Determine when you want to go.' As the parent, you should decide the best time for your family to visit the "world". "Off times", such as the fall and certain times in the spring, offer cheaper rates and fewer lines, but you might have to take the kids out of school and the weather may not be ideal. If your children will have a hard time keeping up, consider going over a break, when your children will miss less school. Keep in mind, then there might be more lines. If you decide to take your children out of school, ask if you can have some or all of the homework before hand so they can do it on the plane or in the car. A good idea as to when to go to GoAnimateLand with kids if you are not keen about missing school is in August. School is still out for summer vacation, but GoAnimateLand considers this to be 'off-peak'. Be prepared to deal with the heat if you're visiting in California or Florida. #'Decide how long you are going to stay.' GoAnimateLand recommends a three-day stay. Keep in mind that there are fourteen themed lands, three separate shopping areas, and all of the resort. Some families take 4-7 days to do it all, giving two or so days to "rest". #'Check at which area you think is age-appropriate for your child.' When visiting, check your child's age. If your child is a toddler through pre-teen, you may want to suggest Mametchi's GotchiWorld, Camp PB&J Otter, or GoCity Neighborhood. If a child that age is taken into Guyish Central, suggest taking him/her on the Orblue Line. If your child is a pre-teen through an adult, try Guyish Central, Magical Land, R.O.B.O. Land, Chrome's Land of Chromeyness, Drillimation Central, Touhouland, or Harder Than Ever. #'Buy your tickets, if possible, before arrival.' You can get tickets from a GoAnimateLand store or you can get discounted tickets online. There are automated ticket machines at parks, if you need to. Also, keep in mind there are different types of tickets, so choose the type best for your family. "Go Drill Your Way" tickets may be a good deal if you are going to every area. #'Choose what you want to do each day.' There are fourteen themed areas (such as Magical Land, Drillimation Central, Camp PB&J Otter, and Mametchi's GotchiWorld), three separate shopping areas and more to keep in mind. You may want to make a plan so that you know where to go on each day. #'Arrive early in the parks.' They usually open at about 8am, but there are Anime Fun Time Hours. At the Check-In Desk for a GoHotel, there will be maps and a Times Guide. In a GoHotel, you can also look on your TV. It has all the day's info. #'Be aware of incidents.' Incidents may happen in all areas of the park. When you see an incident, call 911 first, and then the GoAnimateLand Security Center. If it is a trick, or a false alarm, you will probably get arrested, because that incident didn't happen. Be sure to state your personal information, the area, the city of the GoAnimateLand, and the attraction in which the incident occurred. Category:GoAnimateLand